


Say Something

by SuchFun_AreWe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchFun_AreWe/pseuds/SuchFun_AreWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vid to A Great Big World’s super sadmaking song “Say Something”. Spoilers up to and including S09 “Heaven Can’t Wait”… I think that was E03?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

I depressed myself making this a bit… so there is a tiny spot of hope at the end (reward for making it all the way through). If you like puppy eyed, Pining!Cas and having your heart mashed, this vid is for you.  
  
Hey, if I feel sad every time I hear this song, I feel like you all should suffer along with me. MY FEELS, LET ME SHOW YOU THEM.

 


End file.
